


Let Me Linger in Your Story

by glitteringvoid



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark Harry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid
Summary: Draco loved him, once. Maybe he still does.And Love means sacrifice.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394503
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30





	Let Me Linger in Your Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: Storybook  
> Word count: 131
> 
> This Drabble was loosly inspired by the song [Torch Committee by Josh Ritter ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSdU_ZDF9Ok)
> 
> A huge thank you to Cigale, for not only introducing me to the song in the first place but also putting up with me and my ramblings and worries about this Drabble and helping me make it better and more cohesive, draft after painful draft
> 
> Another thank you to Emily, for fielding through possible titles with me and preventing me from getting lost in them. 
> 
> You are  
> my fairy tale  
> my book  
> to never finish  
> let me linger  
> in your story  
> a little ever  
> longer.
> 
> \- Atticus

There's a storm raging when, finally, he knocks on Draco's door. Draco isn't scared, he expected him.

Fear and resentment made Draco an enemy of the public, of their very first defender (hated duty as it is).

Until today, then, he could absolve Draco. This is how far their love reaches.

His love wasn't enough to stop the anger, not enough to save his family, to save his friends. Not enough to save himself. It's a witch hunt, and witches burn. Even Draco.

Love is cruel that way, delaying the inevitable.

It's almost poetic, a storybook romance, a tragedy. Or maybe it isn't, maybe Draco is the sacrifice the hero has to bring, the thing he loves the most.

Draco willingly opens the door to his love, to his death.

"Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this drabble, you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://glitteringvoids.tumblr.com/post/624691566179762176/let-me-linger-in-your-story)


End file.
